


Conversation

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Both married, Established Relationship, Kinda fluff, M/M, POV i guess, Poly jensen, i such major ass at tagging, poly Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen talk about Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared

“Hey Mish, watchu doin?” slurs Jensen from Misha’s couch as Misha sits bent over the table, clicking something at his laptop in the dark room.

“Nothing”, hedges Misha.

“Nah you’re doin somthin show me Mish show,” says Jensen as he gets up and walks unsteadily towards Misha and his laptop.

“O my god Jen, it’s nothing, go back to sleep, just some stuff I gotta do, now go back to sleep. If you don’t like the couch, go take my bed then I will take the couch, now let me do my fucking shit.” By the time Misha’s done saying this, Jensen is already near him and hovering over his back and trying to peer as to what Misha is writing.

“Holy fuck Misha, you are actually making the list. Dude. This is. Like. No, I tell you Jared does not hate you, he just likes messin’ around with you dude, trust me. He was the same in season 2 with me, honest. You don’t have to make a friggin list as to why Jared might hate you,” says Jensen as he looks with real concern on his drunken face at Misha.

“O yeah? You are sure. You are sure that he just does this to mess with me, yeah? Jen, I have been bullied enough throughout my life to know when the fuck I am getting bullied and when I am just being messed with. And you don’t have to take his side every fucking time,” shouts Misha back in a hurt tone.

Jensen sobers up suddenly at that, the blood singing in his blood just seconds ago muted to a dull white noise that made Misha’s harsh breadths that much louder in the silent room. Misha always has a mask on his face, the only time he has ever seen it down when it is just him and Misha. He supposes that he is that open only with his friends and family otherwise. Taking a big sigh, he pulls a chair up to Misha and takes his hand in his.

“Look Mish, I know you don’t like it when Jared goes after you with a vengeance, but that is what annoying younger brothers usually do, you know. I mean I know he is not really your brother or even mine, but I dunno man, for me, he is just like family and I have always been indulgent with my family, particularly my siblings. I don’t mind the shit he keeps on pulling on me and you coz, you know, like he can’t help it man. Like he’s the kid brother in his family and he is pretty much my kid brother as well, so I guess, he does get away with stuff. I mean even you have a brother and I am sure both of you played pranks on each other as well,” Jensen says as he draws tiny circles on Misha’s hand clasped in his.

He adds, “That does not mean that I am on his side or something. Ya, he rags a lot, but he does it to just about to all of us, he is playful like that. He has a good heart and I guess he has not thought that it might hurt you. And, you know, you usually give as good as you get so not even I thought much to intervene. I know you can take care of yourself.”

Misha snorts lightly as he says, “Yes of course I can take care of myself. And yes, I have always endeavoured to give as good as I get. And yes, damn it I have played pranks on Sasha but they had been mostly on the spur of the moments, not the kind Jared likes and makes plan from god knows when. It’s just that it is exhausting to on the receiving end of these pranks all the time. Like when I am on set, Jared will do some pranks, or mess me up when I am saying my lines and like everyone just indulges him, everyone. I am not on set all the time, so it feels like whenever I have scenes and have to come Jared just takes extra pleasure in messing me up. And this is affecting me, this is affecting my work and it is making me seem less like a professional than I am,” admits Misha to Jensen, still staring at the short list he has made till now.

Jensen had to admit that Jared did take more relish in playing pranks on Misha than the others. But he always thought it was because Misha kind of played right into his hand. Jared played trick on the others too, but Misha did not get to see them as he does not remain around the set when he doesn’t have any scene. It’s just that when he is on set, all the pranks gets concentrated on Misha as Jared laughs openly at him. Ugh, though Jensen, this was getting ridiculous. Maybe he ought to have a talk with Jared about Misha and to play less pranks maybe.

Seeking to sooth Misha some more, Jensen says, “Look, I know that Jared plays a lot of pranks on you, but when you are not on set, he plays them on us too. He is kind of the baby of the cast you know. I mean he started when he was barely 20 and he was the youngest. So we let him get away with lots of stuff. And he has always done a good job, I mean even you have to admit that he is a good actor. He is a bit frustrated nowadays and he takes it out on us, Mish, on us all. So seriously, he doesn’t hate you, just likes to bug you more than anyone else.”

Misha is still staring at the page, not as unhappy as he was before, but definitely down and a slight frown as he thinks about everything Jensen had said. He finally turns to him and says, “So you mean to say that I am the one at fault here. That I am the one who makes a mountain out of a molehill and that Jared is not at fault a bit? That everything is one me and that it is I who needs to modify my behaviour or reaction or whatever if I am not to be bullied?”

Jensen is already shaking his head mid sentence. He says, “No, no, you don’t have to change. I am saying that if you don’t like it, you can always go and tell him to stop. You never have, Mish. You just put on your cocky smirk and snarky comments and off to the racecourse again. You don’t let anyone know; just deflect your own anger. Fuck even I didn’t know before today and even that was impulsive, not something you planned. If you would just say something in retaliation maybe you would not feel so bad. We are not small children, and Jared, for all his faults, certainly knows how to be the adult he is when it is required.”

“So, that is it? I tell him to stop and he will?” asks Misha with a face that says he does not believe it.

“Well, actually, if I know him, and I do, he won’t. Not right away anyway. It will take some time, but he will lessen if not stops altogether. At least tell him first. If he still continues to mess you up, I will have a brotherly talk with him then. Before that, just prove to me that you are completely capable of taking care of yourself k Mish?” says Jensen.

“Hmmmm yeah, Ok. I will tell him when he plays the next prank or whatever. Actually even Vicki told me the same thing, and also to ignore him for some time, but, well, he just makes me so mad,” mutters Misha as he closes up his laptop, leaving the two of them as silhouettes in the faint light streaming in from the street light outside.

“See. Even Vicki agrees, and you should listen to Vicki more man. She is scary smart. Now com’on, I need to sleep. We are sharing your bed. Don’t go all octopus on me before I fall asleep k,” Jensen says as he pulls Misha towards the bedroom.

Mumbling a line of ya ya ya Misha follows Jensen to the bedroom, where both fall on the bed fully clothed and with a chaste kiss, fall in to a deep sleep, holding hands like each would save the other from nightmares that might come.


	2. Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared talk about Misha

“Hey Sammmmy!”

“Cut it out Jen. We ain’t on set now. Now I am the very manly and handsome Jared. You know, the beautiful girls all around the world are mad about. Heh,” snickers Jared at Jensen as both sit down after a furious bout of videogames. Jared won and is feeling very good. Both are on their second beer and as they have shooting late afternoon tomorrow, both plan to take it easy at night.

“Sure, sure, Polish. Whatever you say,” says Jensen with an almighty burp.

“That’s gross Jen.”

“Says the human methane factory heh heh.”

“Okay, wow, I am getting so much better at that now. Gen makes me follow my diet even here. I am much better but you are still gross,” huffs Jared.

Jensen is too busy yawning to give much attention to what Jared is saying. He also has his mobile out and typing something in it. Jared figures that he is messaging either Danneel or Misha. Misha doesn’t have to work for some time now and had gone back to be with Vicki and the kids. Jared loves his own two and gets why Misha would almost run to be with them, he too is the same.

“So how is Misha?” asks Jared with a slow sip of beer. “Hmmm. He's good, good. Maison is not keeping well so he is a bit worried. He may be a day late in returning,” admits Jensen with a slight frown on his face.

“Dude, you get so soppy without him around,” Jared snorts.

“Excuse Me! I do no such thing,” says an affronted Jensen.

“Oh but you do. You turn into this ... this newlywed who is kinda miffed the other is not around. You so do that ya hahhahaha,” Jared laughed out loud at the look of absolute fear on Jensen’s face. The fear on his face was more along the lines of ‘am I that transparent’ rather than ‘people know I have a thing for Misha’. It took them hell of a time to go over that but they managed and Jensen continued to surprise Jared by never back paddling from his commitment to Misha.

“Say that reminds me, was he mad before he went home this time? Like I got this vibe that he was angry about something. Did you do something Jen?” admonished Jared while waggling a finger before his face.

“I?” sputtered Jensen, “I did nothing! You are the one with the incessant pranks and messing up lines that actually got Mish angry at me you jerk!”

“What?! You are joking! Tell me you are joking man. I didn’t think he would be so much bothered, he is such a level headed person. Whoa, I never knew, I didn’t even have any inkling. But he never said anything to me... I mean he always pranked back, I didn’t know he was keeping his anger hidden. What, what did he tell you Jen?” asks a clearly bothered Jared, keeping away his game controller for the moment.

“Oh you know, he was kinda convinced that you hate him. He was actually making a list the last time I met him as to why would you hate him. I told him that you don’t and he calmed a bit after, but ya, he is pissed at you. Maybe you could keep the pranks to yourself for some days when he next returns what say? O and hey don’t tell him I said anything to you because he will be even angrier with me. I am telling only so that you can fix this. I can’t have my two guys hating each other you know,” say Jensen, the slight slur in his voice giving away that he was perhaps a mite drunk to be having this conversation.

“Damn Jen, you should have told me earlier. I... o my god I am so sorry. I just. I mean I get bored when you guys go be the couple and I guess many of my pranks are juvenile at most, but shit I never knew. Do you think Misha will forgive me if I say sorry to him? But, shit why he didn’t say anything to me? My god does he think me such a monster. Damn. Imma gonna ask him when he returns, I will,” says Jared with conviction.

“Whoa whao you will do no such thing. And I have noticed how juvenile your pranks are. From the time I was with Danneel. I mean the pranks you pulled at her, remembering them still makes her angry. Except I have some more brothers and she kind of got the same from most of them. So I know where you come from. And anyway your pranks always made her come to me, the same they do to Misha, although it took longer with him as both of us so good at hiding. So, no, you will not bring it up unless he does and I think he might. Till then, just lower your brain machine that keep up giving these pranks. K. Now c’mon I think i can take you one more time. Fire up the machine bro,” says as he picks up his own controller and hands the other to Jared.

Jared frowns at him a bit but is soon engrossed in taking out the bad guys. He promises himself he will not bring up the pranks himself, but will keep em down. Who knows maybe Misha and he will come up with the perfect plan for the perfect prank on Jensen. Now that would be, to quote Dean Winchester, ‘Awesome’!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part 3 should be up soon. tell me what you think.


	3. Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Misha talk about Jensen

“Yo Misha! Wuzzup my man?”

Misha squints up at the looming figure of Jared with suspicion, half convinced that he is about to get pied in his face given how near Jared was standing. Or maybe he had a water gun behind him except that Misha could see both of Jared’s hands. Maybe Jared will just bundle him up into a ball and throw him in the middle of the lot where everyone’s trailers were. Certainly his innocent demeanour was just a ploy to confuse Misha. Hence Misha grunted back a terse hey at him.

“When did you reach?” Jared ploughed on, intent on doing the small talk of the century, and smiling this bright, bright, smile that had Misha secretly quivering in his shoes. This time was gonna be a big one. He was gonna drop dead after it. Thank god he had a will. He better write a letter to the president as well of how Jared most probably will prank him onto his death. “Just two hours ago. How are you?” said Misha, doing the shark snark he is famous for.

“Well, it is real nice to see you. Take care now. I just wanted to see if you are well or not. Gotta go. I got a scene to do right now.” Saying thus Jared moved towards the set while his smile remained intact and for all intent and purposes genuine.

Misha stood and looked on at Jared till he went inside. Then he started opening the door of his trailer with as much caution as he could muster. Of course Jared had booby-trapped it. That was what all that talk was about. To stall, and make Misha the unsuspecting fool. Well, Misha would not be the fool this time. He will be alert and won’t let Jared spoil the shooting for the penultimate episode for him.

However Misha could not find even one shred of evidence that Jared was planning a prank. This impressed him a lot as he had bribed a lot of people with chocolates and stuff to keep him in the loop. And he is usually good at catching the vibe off Jared pretty well, but this, whatever this was and was happening right now, was pissing off Misha to no end. This was torture. Jared would do nothing. He even stopped messing up Misha’s lines. This upset Misha so much that he ended up messing himself up and had to do many retakes and the director was fuming by the end of the day.

When they were finally done for the day, or rather in the middle of the night, Misha was all strung out and super tensed so that his neck hurt and Jensen was shooting him worried looks from the corner of his eyes. Jared though, he didn’t look at Misha, even when he was blabbering up his lines, and Misha found restraining himself so as not to launch onto the giant stupid lug and demand what his game was.

After the shooting was finally done, many dirty looks thrown towards Misha by the tired crew hardly filtering through his exasperation with Jared, Misha slumped onto one of the set walls and heaved a huge sigh that sounded like he might start crying any moment. It was there that Jensen found him and coaxed him very easily into his car, while informing Misha that Jared would join them later at Jensen’s house. Misha had to take a deep breath. It was not like Jared scared him or he couldn’t overcome anything that he would do, but the wait for Jared to do something was becoming more and more difficult. If he would only get over with it.

While Misha’s internal debate rages on, both had reached Jensen’s house and Jensen pulled Misha inside and pushed him a chilled beer that Misha gulped down in seconds.

“Whoa, ease down, Mish. What is the matter? I have never seen you this stressed. Did something happen? Wait, is Maison very ill? C’mon man talk to me, you are freaking me out,” says Jensen as he rubs his hand on Misha’s back.

“Tell me what Jared is planning. Just tell me that. I am getting paranoid over what he might be planning.”

“Jared? Wha..?”

“Oh come on Jen, I know he is getting ready to play the frank to top all pranks on me, just tell me what it is. I am going crazy thinking just how he is gonna get me.This waiting game is really messing me up,” said Misha with a big frown on his face.

“Hey Mish, Jared is not going to play any pranks on you, really, I had a talk with him and ...”

“You told him!” screeches Misha suddenly standing up. His face is contorted in immediate anger.

“I never told you to tell him anything. In fact I told you not to tell him anything, why would you, seriously, Jen how could you. After I expressly told you not to say anything.”

“Mish I am sorry, it was just that Jared was worried about you and asked me so I told him, I didn’t say much, just that you were angry at him about the pranks. I just told him that...”

The buzzer goes off right at this moment, signalling that Jared had come. The fight, or rather the discussion as Jensen puts in, is shelved for the moment, but there’s no way the looks are going to be civil enough soon. Jensen just hopes that Jared does not notice the coldness between the two.

That wish goes out of the window when Jared, literally seconds inside the flat, asks Jensen in an aside voice if everything is alright with the two. Assuring him that everything is fine, Jensen escaped to the kitchen to make some damn good hamburgers that will please Misha right out of his funk. And that is why he missed the whole conversation that went on in the distant safety of his living room.

“How are you doing Misha? You looked unwell at today’s shoot,” asked Jared.

“Oh I am good. Can’t wait for your next prank. I have a few to use on you as well heh heh,” says Misha nonchalantly.

Jared suddenly understands. Jensen told Misha that he told Jared. This could be a moment of diplomacy that would make sure that the matter is never discussed again. Or he could just go with the truth. That will be more helpful for Jensen in case he is in the doghouse over the whole incident.

“I don’t think I will do any more pranks Misha. I am a father now, maybe it’s time I left my childish manners behind. And... Misha I am sorry if I pranked you too much over the years. I just like seeing your reactions and the anticipations for better pranks. I mean you have no idea how many of yours I have pulled on others. And you should have told me something by now man; I thought we were friends, good friends you know. I hope there is no hard feelings between us k. I would hate Jensen to have to pay for something I did,” said Jared with Sam’s puppy eyes that held equal power in this realm at making anyone agree to just about anything.

Misha stared at Jared. It seem inconceivable but Jared seem really sincere. To top it all, he even asked for Misha’s forgiveness, which meant that he too had to admit his mistake of never stating how he disliked the incessant pranks. And while he had hated the severity and frequency of the pranks, a completely prankless Jared was a toughie to swallow. Jared had acted the mature person by actually talking about it. Misha could do the same.

“It’s ok. Really. I too could have stopped anytime. Or said something. I was just too busy trying to be the martyr. But please not no pranks, that is half of the fun on the set. I am sorry too. For being as ass over the whole thing. Maybe from now, we will just join our forces and pull some colossal one on other members eh? Two heads are better than one. For the nest one we do something fun and funny what say?” Misha asked sitting near Jared as he pulled at his second beer.

“Deal!” shouted Jared with a sharp clink of the beer bottles. “Who do you think our first victim should be? Jen?” Jared asked in a whisper.

“Ha ha ha no no lets not give him any excuse to kill both of us at the same time, he will have lost two good friends over the same pranks. Also I dunno how much our pranks will actually faze him. I mean he knows us so well already. A few simple ones will suffice for him because I wanna do something diabolical for my next prank. You in?”Misha asked Jared.

“Hell ya. You know I think if we prank someone else than each other, I think Jensen will in fact join us too. That will be one damn event. Jen can come up with really weird shit. I blame you by the way,” said Jared.

“Blame me? Why ever for? It is I who have become somewhat different from what I was after meeting him. I mean a decade ago I wouldn’t have believed that I could become a person like I am today. Sure, Supernatural helped too, but no other person so single handedly changed me so much since Vicki you know. No one,” said Misha in a small voice.

“You do know it is the same for him too you know. I love Papa Ackles but he had some ideas that he planted very firmly in Jen’s head that he had difficulty in being himself. You did that for him. You broke down those walls or at least help him build doors and a pathway so that he could come back to what he really is. He is, man, he is so happy nowadays and I know this as I know that you know it too,” said Jared in a fond voice.

“I know. I know Jared. And I will be infinitely thankful to God or whatever deity is up there that he let me, he let me do that. I guess we both changed each other for the better. The first steps were Vicki for me and Danneel for him but by god how much we have changed. And. You, you have helped so much. I still remember how in my first days hardly anyone talked with me, even Jensen, but you would and that is when we started pranking each other. And then Jensen stated talking to me too over them. And now. Shit. I never realised. Thank you man. If not for you and your pranks Jensen and I would have never gotten together. Wow,” said Misha very much impressed by the deduction.

Jared beamed at the discovery. He said, “See, I and my pranks are so much more heh heh. Jokes aside, I am glad he found you. I see him so fulfilled these days. JJ fills up his eyes the most but Danneel and you both manage to dazzle the jerk as well. Hmmmm something smells good. Bet Jen’s done with the burgers. He does know how to make some divine ones. I gotta ask his secret ingredient someday.”

“Its paprika,” Misha grins slyly as he imparts the secret.

“Ah-ha. I thought so. Well, I am gonna knock off your taste buds the next time you guys come over for dinner at my place. The best burgers to be found anywhere in the world, including Jen’s,” said Jared with a smug face.

“Except he has had years to perfect his, as well as the correct proportions. However, I wouldn’t mind being the official tester let me tell you. Good burgers always deserve a good consumer.”

“Or glutton in your case, right Cas,” laughed Jared pointing out to him the time Castiel apparently consumed hundreds of hamburgers within a short period of time.

“Ya ya sure sure. But you are correct, the kitchen does smell lovely. Are you done babe?” Misha asked putting his chin on one shoulder of Jensen as he cooked something on the gas. Jared placed his chin on the other shoulder to peek and Jensen shooed both away to gather plates and cutlery to dig in the nice feast. Seeing how both were acting around each other, Jensen surmised that Misha had gotten over his problem with Jared. This was certainly looking up to be a good night to indulge.

“Dig in guys,” said Jensen as he placed the burgers and simple salad on the table and sat himself on the cosy table between Jared and Misha. Seriously, life does not get better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one. took me longer than i thought to write. Hope you guys like it. let me know via comments and kudos, thanks. my tumblr is evermoringlyfine.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and my grammar needs help, this is RPS but total fiction of course and i just wanted to write something about the prank wars and how the three seem to conduct in real life. Dnt hate me too much. comments, crits and kudos are welcome.


End file.
